1. Field
The following description relates to methods and apparatuses for performing tile binning for path rendering.
2. Description of the Related Art
Studies are being conducted on a method to enhance acceleration performance of a graphic processing unit (hereinafter, referred to as GPU) when vector graphics or path rendering is performed. In a case of path rendering, input data includes a combination of commands and vertices, instead of triangles. Thus, enhancing acceleration performance of the GPU when path rendering is performed is difficult and complex.